You are the only one
by Ellana-Watson
Summary: Après avoir donné Beth à la mère adoptive de Rachel, Quinn supporte de mieux en mieux la présence de la diva. Mais pourquoi à t-elle ce besoin si vital de lui prouver qu'elle est ...quelqu'un de bien ? Faberry/Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Histoire**: Cette fic commence sur msn, ce qui explique les messages du genre "vient de se connecter".  
Faberry/ Brittana

Un très,très mais alors très GRAND merci à ma Beta, **Doupi,** qui à su me conseiller, me corriger, m'orienter et/ou me conforter dans mes choix. Cette fiction ne serait pas là sans elle :)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Rachel.B ® ~ _Broadway_ ~ **Barbra Streisand** ~ » _vient de se connecter_

C'est en voyant ce message s'afficher que mon cœur bondit. Je me jette sur ma souris, mais je n'ai pas le temps de toucher mon clavier qu'un message apparaît.

Rachel B ® ~ _Broadway_ ~ Barbra Streisand ~ _dit :_

**Salut chère leader de tout McKinley ! Comment vas-tu ce soir ?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de rappeler nos différents … rôles au lycée. Elle, la diva du Glee Looser Club, et moi la capitaine des Cheerios. J'étais au sommet de l'échelle sociale, elle récoltait seulement les insultes.

CHEERLEADING (L)/ « _Call me Quinn Fabray baby_ »/ B&Q&S _dit:_

**Salut cher maillon faible de la chaîne alimentaire ! Je vais bien merci. Et toi ?**  
**PS : plus jamais de jeu de mots pourri dans ce genre, par pitié.**

Rachel B ® ~ _Broadway_ ~ Barbra Streisand ~ _dit :_

**Ça peut aller. Je me suis reçu deux slushies aujourd'hui. Ca m'a fait bizarre car cela faisait quelques semaines que ça avait cessé. J'aurais du me douter que ça allait recommencer de toute façon… Bref, si toi tu vas bien, c'est l'essentiel ;)**  
**PS : Même pas voulu… Roh la la, il est trop subtil celui-là ! Je le garde.**

Je grince des dents et mes mains se serrent sur mon clavier. J'avais interdit aux filles d'embêter Rachel, ainsi que toute l'équipe de foot depuis que nos rapports étaient plus…cordiaux. Celui ou celle qui venait de braver l'interdit allait passer un sale quart d'heure… Je souris malgré moi à la dernière phrase de Rachel. C'est impressionnant la différence qu'il y avait entre la diva du lycée et celle avec qui je parle régulièrement le soir. Elle m'a assuré que c'était pareil pour elle, que la Quinn avec qui elle discutait méritait d'être connue. Enfin bon, être derrière un écran sert beaucoup parfois.

CHEERLEADING (L)/ « _Call me Quinn Fabray baby_ »/ B&Q&S _dit:_

**Qui t'a fait ça ? Que j'aille lui dire bonjour à la Fabray.**

Rachel B ® ~ _Broadway_ ~ Barbra Streisand ~ _dit :_

**Allons, allons Quinn, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Je sais qu'au moment même où je te dirais son prénom, le ou la malheureuse aura signé son arrêt de mort. C'est hors de question qu'il ou elle subisse une vie infernale poursuivi(e)(t) par une horde de cheerleaders infectes dans les couloirs du lycée.**

CHEERLEADING (L)/ « _Call me Quinn Fabray baby_ »/ B&Q&S _dit:_

**Mes cheerleaders ne sont pas infectes, Berry. Et je ne compte pas lui faire du mal, juste lui toucher deux-trois mots. Ce n'est pas la mort non ? Balance avant que je me renseigne à ma manière.**

Rachel B ® ~ _Broadway_ ~ **Barbra Streisand** ~ _dit :_

**Quinn… je n'apprécie pas quand tu parles de cette manière…**

La réalité me percute violemment. Sans le vouloir je venais de parler comme je parlais au lycée. C'est-à-dire en mode « _reine-qui-__a__-tous-les-droits_ ». Je me mordis la lèvre, énervée contre moi-même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais que Rachel ait une bonne image de moi, qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance, compter sur moi. Même si je n'assumais pas notre amitié à McKinley, je sais qu'elle appréciait ces moments le soir où j'étais correcte avec elle. L'image d'une Rachel déçue percuta mon esprit, et je m'empressai de lui répondre.

CHEERLEADING (L)/ « _Call me Quinn Fabray baby_ »/ B&Q&S _dit:_

**Autant pour moi…disons que c'est par réflexe : /**

**Allez dis moi !**

Rachel B ® ~ _Broadway_ ~ Barbra Streisand ~ _dit :_

**Euh…**

**Non.**

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore une fois. Jamais Rachel ne se serait permise de lui répondre comme cela si elle avait été en face d'elle. Et la capitaine des cheerleaders ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça super. Que Rachel prenne le contrôle.

CHEERLEADING (L)/ « _Call me Quinn Fabray baby_ »/ B&Q&S _dit:_

**Bon, je vais me débrouiller alors. Bonne nuit Rachel.**

Rachel B ® ~ _Broadway_ ~ Barbra Streisand ~ _dit :_

**Promets-moi Quinn.**

CHEERLEADING (L)/ « _Call me Quinn Fabray baby_ »/ B&Q&S _dit:_

**Te promettre ? Te promettre quoi ?**

Rachel B ® ~ _Broadway_ ~ Barbra Streisand ~ _dit :_

**Que tu ne chercheras pas à savoir qui a fait ça. Que tu ne me vengeras pas d'une quelconque manière. Que tu restes Quinn Fabray, celle qui n'en a rien à faire du bien-être des autres. Pour une fois, je te demande de rester… toi même. Pas celle qui me parle tous les soirs et tente de me protéger. D'accord ?**

Quinn grimaça. Elle détestait quand Rachel évoquait son côté « Garce ».Et c'est pourtant celui qu'elle endossait tous les matins en entrant au lycée, et celui qu'elle lui faisait subir tous les jours. Elle allait lui prouver que les Fabray pouvaient faire des promesses.

CHEERLEADING (L)/ « _Call me Quinn Fabray baby_ »/ B&Q&S _dit:_

**D'accord …**

Rachel B ® ~ _Broadway_ ~ Barbra Streisand ~ _dit :_

**Merci. Bonne nuit à toi aussi chère leader.**

Quinn contemplait son écran, cherchant quelque chose de gentil à lui dire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait ce besoin d'être quelqu'un de bien avec Rachel. Et pourtant, tout au fond d'elle, elle savait. Elle voulait se faire pardonner de toutes ces années de moqueries, d'insultes. Sans compter qu'elle devait une fière chandelle à Rachel, qui s'était démenée pour que Beth soit adoptée par quelqu'un de respectable, et avait pour l'occasion renoué contact avec sa mère adoptive. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui exprimer toute la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait, toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour elle. Car oui, elle, Quinn Fabray, avait de l'affection pour Rachel Berry. Elle l'avait aidée à un moment de sa vie où tout le monde l'avait abandonnée, où elle avait cru mourir. Cela dépassait le simple « _merci_ ». C'était une grande partie de son avenir qu'elle lui devait. Mais ça, bien sur, elle était trop fière pour l'avouer.

Rachel B ® ~ _Broadway_ ~ **Barbra Streisand** ~ _vient de se déconnecter._

Quinn soupira et éteignit son ordinateur. Elle enfila un short noir et un débardeur à l'effigie du WMHS et se glissa sous les draps.

* * *

« TENEZ-VOUS DROITES BANDE DE GUIMAUVES! LOPEZ T'AS UN GOSSE DANS L'VENTRE OU QUOI ? BRITTANY ARRETE DE RIRE ET LEVE TA MAIN DU CUL DE TA COPINE BORDEL ! »

« C'EST MA MEILLEURE AMIE ! ET ELLE ALLAIT TOMBER ! »

« ON T'A PAS SONNE L'ESPAGNOLE ! FERME-LA ET CONTENTE-TOI DE SOURIRE COMME UNE CONNE ! »

Quinn soupira. Cela faisait à présent deux heures qu'elle et son équipe s'entrainaient sous un soleil cuisant. Elle avait les membres meurtris, ses muscles se contractant durement sous l'effort monumental qu'imposait Sue Sylvester. Heureusement, en tant que capitaine, elle avait droit de quitter le haut de la pyramide pour observer le rendu, aux côtés du coach.

« -T'en penses quoi Fabray ? _grogna Sue_

-J'en pense qu'elles ont assez bossé. Dans deux secondes, elles vont toutes tomber, se blesser, et adieu les sélections, _trancha Quinn_ »

L'entraineur râla quelques secondes, et hurla que l'entraînement était terminé. Avec un soupir de soulagement, les filles retrouvèrent la terre ferme et s'étalèrent de tout leur long dans l'herbe du stade. Quinn sourit**.** Ces filles étaient toutes des garces, toutes des hypocrites, mais elle était fière d'elles. « _Effort, Perfection, Elégance _».

Telle était la devise de l'équipe.

Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin se doucher. Elle entra dans le local frais et soupira de bien-être. Elle ne fût pas surprise quand Brittany saisit la main de Santana, et, avant que cette dernière n'ait pu protester, l'attira dans une cabine de douche avec elle. La capitaine rit doucement, et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Elle sentit petit à petit ses muscles se relâcher, et la morsure de l'eau chaude sur sa peau la fit frissonner. Après s'être savonnée, elle sortit de la cabine, se sécha et enfila rapidement son uniforme propre. Le vestiaire était vide, et le silence régnait, à part les gloussements que produisaient Brittany et Santana.

« Les filles j'vous attends au réf' ! Bougez votre cul ! Et Santana**, **t'es gentille, laisse pas un autre énorme suçon violet dans le cou de B cette fois-ci, je crois que le coup du « _j'me suis pris l'étagère de ma chambre _» ne marchera pas deux fois ! »

Un grognement sourd lui répondit, et, satisfaite, elle sortit.

« Et c'est donc tout naturellement que nous allons étudier Carmen, de Prosper Mérimée. Je compte faire une analyse linéaire de l'œuvre et ainsi vous permettre… »

La cloche sonna et Will Schuester n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Les élèves se levèrent bruyamment et se dirigèrent vers la sortie en discutant.

Rachel se leva et se dirigea vers son casier. Après avoir déposé ses livres, elle marcha jusqu'au réfectoire, bondé de monde. Finn lui fit signe de la main, elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Elle plongea sa fourchette dans sa salade, et laissa son regard errer sur la salle. Elle aperçut au loin Quinn, en grande discussion avec Santana. Elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils, et avait peur que Quinn ne respecte pas ses engagements. Si elle savait…

…..

« -T'as compris Lopez ? Tu me cherches le ou la rebelle qui ose braver mes interdits et tu t'en occupes.

-Q, depuis quand est ce que tu me demandes de faire le boulot à ta place ? C'est toi qui fais ça normalement_____, __répliqua Santana avec une gêne inhabituelle_

- Disons que…. j'ai un empêchement pour le moment, _répliqua Quinn._

Et que j'ai déjà mené mon enquête. Personne n'a voulu me répondre. Ça doit être quelqu'un d'influent au lycée_, __conclut-elle_ »

Santana ne répondit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle continua à manger son sandwich, vaguement inquiète mais rassurée que ce soit à elle qu'incombait la mission de retrouver « l'agresseur » de Rachel. Mais que faire quand l'agresseur en question, c'était soi-même ?

Brittany ressentit son angoisse et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Santana. Cette dernière sursauta mais sourit, avant de poser sa main sur celle de la belle blonde et d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Tu as bien fait San'. _Murmura Brittany à l'oreille de Santana._ Notre plan fonctionne bien. Tu va juste passer un sale quart d'heure, mais Rachel ne la laissera pas faire. »

Santana déglutit avec difficulté et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie. Quinn, se sentant de trop, se leva pour débarrasser son plateau et sortit du réfectoire. Elle ne vit pas le regard inquisiteur qu'une petite brune pétillante posait sur elle…

Quinn se dirigea vers son casier, prit ses affaires et entreprit de se rendre en cours de littérature étrangère. En passant devant la salle du Glee Club, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un des rares endroits du lycée où elle se sentait bien, à sa place. Elle ralentit d'elle-même, pour observer les gens présents à l'intérieur : Kurt et Mercedes, qui semblaient en grande conversation. La porte était entrouverte.

« - Fabray va la tuer.

-Mais non Kurt, c'est sa meilleure amie !

-Rachel et Quinn ont une sorte de pacte de protection, Mercedes. Rachel a été attaquée, forcément Quinn va répliquer ! Que ce soit Santana ou pas l'auteur de ces actes !

- Rachel et Quinn ? Un pacte de protection ? Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Elles se parlent à peine.

- Rachel a beaucoup d'estime pour Quinn, et cette dernière est plus calme depuis son accouchement. Sans notre chère diva, la plus belle cheerleader du lycée aurait dû laisser sa fille à des inconnus. Et crois-moi, Quinn Fabray ou pas, elle lui en est reconnaissante.»

Quinn fronça les sourcils, et soudain sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un « o » silencieux et significatif. C'était donc Santana qui avait envoyé ce slushie à Rachel ! Voilà pourquoi tout le monde se taisait, la latina avait dû les menacer. Et voilà pourquoi cette dernière s'était sentie gênée à table, et soulagée quand Quinn l'avait chargée de trouver qui avait fait ça.

Foi de Quinn Fabray, elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme _ç__a._

…

Rachel arpentait les couloirs du lycée, sa petite main frêle dans celle puissante et maladroite de Finn. Une personne lui heurta violemment l'épaule, et la dépassa en trombe. Rachel s'apprêtait à lui hurler son manque de civilité, quand elle remarqua la significative queue de cheval blonde qui se balançait en rythme sur les épaules de Quinn. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle lâcha Finn et courut à la poursuite de la cheerleader. Quelque chose lui disait que ça allait mal se terminer… Et en effet, elle ne se trompait pas. Quand Rachel vit Santana adossée contre son casier, le visage détendu et à l'écoute de Brittany qui devait surement lui faire un exposé sur les licornes, elle commença à paniquer. Quinn accéléra le pas, serrant dans ses mains un gobelet que la diva ne connaissait que trop bien : un slushie. Suivie de près par une horde d'une dizaine de son équipe, Santana allait avoir droit à la douche du siècle. La réalité la percuta violemment, et Rachel accéléra, dépassant Quinn qui était à seulement quelques mètres de sa cible. Elle hurlait.

« LOPEZ ! RAMENE TOI QUE JE T'EXPLIQUE CE QUE SA VEUT DIRE : PAS TOUCHER ! »

Tout se passa alors au ralenti : Rachel se plaça devant Santana qui regardait, éberluée, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Quinn, dans son élan, balança le liquide froid sur la petite brune et fit donc involontairement signe aux autres de suivre par la même occasion. La diva ne ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise et un grelottement lorsque la glace vint mordre avec violence son corps chaud. Un silence de mort régnait sur le couloir.

Rachel s'essuya les yeux, et contempla Quinn. Cette dernière avait les traits tirés dans un rictus colérique, comme prête à tuer quelqu'un. Un pli soucieux s'affichait sur son front et ses yeux verts clairs, affichant un air si tranquille d'ordinaire, lançaient des éclairs. Une pâle détermination semblait l'animer, et elle était furieuse contre Santana. Mais lorsque la diva ouvrit ses yeux, et que les deux orbes noisettes se fixèrent dans son regard, elle se sentit défaillir. Elle avait promis… et avait failli à sa promesse. De par sa faute, au lieu de la protéger, elle venait de la blesser encore une fois. Quelques secondes passèrent, dans une atmosphère tendue et électrique. Quinn essaya tout de même de se justifier.

« - Je… Berry… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous devant elle ?

- J'ai eu tort de penser qu'une promesse signifiait quelque chose pour toi, Quinn.  
J'ai eu tort de te faire confiance »

Sur ces paroles, Rachel tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se changer, les larmes dévalant ses joues rougies par la glace. Brittany se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite.

Santana, de peur que Quinn ne défoule sa colère sur elle trop tôt, profita du moment d'absence de sa capitaine, qui fixait avec stupéfaction l'endroit où s'était déroulée l'action.

Elle poussa la porte et vit Rachel, par terre, dans les bras de Brittany qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer ses pleurs. A cette vue, le cœur de Santana se serra.

« _C'est pour leur bien_ » se répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois pour se donner une contenance. Elle lança un rapide et déplorable « _Je …euh…merci Berry_ », et s'enfuit en courant, voulant quitter le lycée le plus vite possible avant que Quinn ne la rattrape.

Malheureusement pour elle, cela arriva plus rapidement que prévu.

Elle n'avait fait que quelques mètres quand elle sentit deux mains agripper son col et la plaquer avec violence contre un casier.

« -Quand je donne des consignes, c'est fait pour qu'elle soient respectées, c'est clair ?_ Siffla Quinn_

-C'est Berry, Q. _répliqua Santana avec sarcasme, non sans déglutir avec difficulté._ Qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre sérieux ? Tu fais dans le social maintenant ? _Ricana la latina_

- Tu lui fais quoi que ce soit encore une seule fois et je te dégage de l'équipe, t'as bien compris Lopez ? _Cracha-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte sur le col, parlant d'une voix basse et dangereuse »_

A sa grande surprise, au lieu de s'énerver et de l'injurier comme elle savait si bien le faire, Santana sourit.

« -Qu'est ce que t'es en train de manigancer dans ta tête de détraquée, Lopez? _Gronda Quinn_

-Oh… trois fois rien. Tu es simplement en train de me plaquer contre un casier, de me gueuler dessus au beau milieu d'un couloir bondé de monde qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi, et tout ça pour un slushie. Qui plus est lancé à RACHEL BERRY. Tu sais Q, cette fille que tu martyrises depuis le début, qui est la leader du Glee Club et la plus grande looseuse que le monde ait créée ? On pourrait presque croire que tu es amie avec elle. »

La réalité frappa Quinn, qui lâcha instantanément Santana. Elle contempla, horrifiée, les regards ahuris qui se posèrent sur elle. Décidément, quand il s'agissait de Rachel, Quinn n'avait qu'un contrôle relatif sur ses faits et gestes…

« Crois moi Q, j'ai bien fait de faire cela. Tu me remercieras plus tard. En attendant, espérons que ça te fasse réfléchir,___murmura la latina, toute trace d'ironie disparue, laissant place à un ton amical et tendre avant de s'éloigner. »_

Quinn la rattrapa, agrippa son poignet et le tordit violemment avant de plaquer la latina contre un mur. Cette dernière ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur, alors que la capitaine se pencha vers son oreille et dit d'un ton impitoyable :

« Met toi encore une seule fois en travers de mon chemin Satan, et je te promets que dans la seconde qui suit tout McKinley sera au courant de ta folle relation avec Brittany. C'est pas ce que tu veux hein ? Tu ne voudrais pas que, par hasard, tout le monde apprenne que tu es lesbienne, non ?»

La latina blêmit, regarda la blonde qui lui faisait face avec horreur et repartit sans même tenter de répondre.

Tout le monde s'éparpilla, à part Rachel, qui fixa Quinn, ébahie qu'elle ait pris sa défense avec tant de virulence. C'était… bizarre.

« Quinn » _lança la diva._

Mais celle-ci partit en courant.

Le soir venu, Quinn se connecta sur son ordinateur. Elle devait s'excuser auprès de Rachel. Après une heure interminable d'attente, elle entendit un___ « bip bip » _provenant de son ordinateur, et s'empressa de lire ce qui était marqué.

Rachel.B ® ~ _Broadway_ ~ **Barbra Streisand** ~ » _vient de se connecter_

Quinn ouvrit la fenêtre et attendit quelques minutes, mais aucun message ne vint. Cela lui faisait bizarre, car c'était toujours Rachel qui commençait leurs discussions. Après un moment d'hésitation, et un « _FUCK ma réputation !_ », elle tapa sur son clavier.

CHEERLEADING (L)/ « _Call me Quinn Fabray baby_ »/ B&Q&S _dit:_

**Rachel… je suis désolée.**

La réponse parvint immédiatement, prouvant que Rachel attendait un message de sa part. Cela la fit sourire.

Rachel.B ® ~ _Broadway_ ~ **Barbra Streisand** ~ » _dit :_

…

CHEERLEADING (L)/ « _Call me Quinn Fabray baby_ »/ B&Q&S _dit:_

**Pour ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. Et pour t'avoir lancé ce slushie**. **Enfin, ces slushies...**

Elle attendit plusieurs minutes, puis un quart d'heure. Au bout d'une demi-heure, n'y tenant plus et ne réfléchissant pas un instant à ce qu'elle allait faire, elle renvoya :

CHEERLEADING (L)/ « _Call me Quinn Fabray baby_ »/ B&Q&S _dit:  
_

Quinn se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait d'envoyer un cœur à Rachel Berry. A cette pensée, elle aurait du ressentir l'habituelle vague de nausée qui accompagnait les rares pensées qu'elles avaient pour la brune. Et pourtant, elle ne ressentit rien, comme si cela était normal. Elle haussa les épaules et se concentra sur son écran. Quand elle vit apparaître la phrase :

Rachel.B ® ~ _Broadway_ ~ **Barbra Streisand** ~ » _est en train d'écrire_

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Rachel.B ® ~ _Broadway_ ~ **Barbra Streisand** ~ » _dit :_

**Je t'ai vu prendre ma défense en …brutalisant Santana, bien que je ne comprenne pas trop ta réaction. Tu as tellement une attitude mitigée avec moi, ça me fait peur… Un coup, tu me protèges comme si ton propre honneur avait été bafoué et un coup, tu me snobes et m'appelle « Berry ». Quinn, aujourd'hui c'est la première fois que tu assumes notre « amitié » au lycée. Sommes-nous amies ou pas ?**

Quinn fixa l'écran, le visage fermé, et ne sut quoi répondre. Elle resta quelques secondes, perplexe, à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle pouvait répondre.

CHEERLEADING (L)/ « _Call me Quinn Fabray baby_ »/ B&Q&S _dit:_

**Je vais essayer de faire des efforts, promis. Je veux changer mon attitude, enfin avec toi.**

Rachel.B ® ~ _Broadway_ ~ **Barbra Streisand** ~ » _dit :_

**Tu as trahis ma confiance Quinn. Je ne dis pas que je te l'avais accordée, avec toutes ces années… mais bon je pensais que tu avais changée. Je vois que c'était une erreur. ****Tu m'as déçue, et tu t'es vengée sur ta propre meilleure amie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis avec autant de virulence Quinn.**

CHEERLEADING (L)/ « _Call me Quinn Fabray baby_ »/ B&Q&S _dit:_

**Tu veux que je te dise ? Je sais pas moi-même… ****Lis bien ces mots Rachel :  
****JE-SUIS-DESOLEE…  
****Je promets de rester calme (du moins, essayer...) et de ne pas faire de bêtises inutiles…**

Quinn attendait, fébrile, une réponse. Le temps passait, et l'inquiétude de la cheerleader augmentait. Soudain, un message apparut.

Rachel B ® ~ _Broadway_ ~ **Barbra Streisand** ~ _vient de se déconnecter._

* * *

Le lendemain, Rachel arriva au lycée, encore agacée du comportement de Quinn la veille, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire quand elle revoyait le visage tordu par la colère de cette dernière. La diva réalisait la chance qu'elle avait d'être prise en estime par la fille la plus influente du lycée, et la plus belle par-dessus le marché. Rachel revoyait ce regard émeraude qui la dévisageait, consternée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Finn arriva et saisit sa main, coupant court à ses réflexions. Elle percuta soudain ce qu'elle venait de penser : Quinn était la « plus belle » ? Secouant la tête à ses pensées douteuses, elle se rendit au Glee Club.

Quinn s'assit sur la chaise la plus reculée, voulant être seule. Santana s'approcha alors, et le grognement de Quinn ne suffit apparemment pas à la dissuader.

«- Faut qu'on parle Q.

- J'parle pas à des filles qui font pitié »

Le visage de Santana se ferma, et sa mâchoire se contracta durement. Elle allait répliquer quand elle vit la tête de Quinn se tourner vers la porte d'entrée et un sourire illuminer son visage. Elle se leva et marcha en direction de Rachel. Brittany lança un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie, et elles hochèrent la tête d'un mouvement de tête entendu : sa avait marché.

« Rachel… »

« Quinn. »

La capitaine fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la présence de Finn la dérangeait. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Rachel avec lui, mais elle se gardait bien de le dire bien sur. Elle se redressa, mettant en marche son air spécial : _dégages-tu gènes_. Finn ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et lâcha la main de Rachel pour aller s'asseoir.

«- Ecoute Rachel… je suis désolée, _commença Quinn, sincère_. Je crois que tu te rends pas compte de l'exploit là. Je ne me suis jamais excusée de toute ma vie. Tu es la première.

-Ce n'est pas un exploit de s'excuser Quinn, c'est ce que font les gens normaux, _répliqua Rachel._

- Berry, tu joues avec le feu là, _ne put s'empêcher de siffler Quinn_

- Prouves moi que tu es sincère. Fais toi pardonner, _conclut la diva avant d'aller s'asseoir_ »

Quinn sembla sceptique quand à la démarche à suivre. Elle allait devoir faire fort, car Rachel était vraiment, vraiment en colère contre elle.

* * *

Et voilà, premier chapitre :)  
Vos impressions ? Des suggestions ?  
Pour le rythme de publication, je ne sais pas du tout encore :/  
J'essaierai de poster le plus souvent possible, mais soyez patients, mes chapitres seront tous à peu près de cette longueur (voir plus ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur story alert, favorite story , author alert et tout ce qui s'ensuit_  
_Un énorme merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, sa me fait vraiment plaisir et sa me motive dans la continuation de mes chapitres !_

**camille76260 : **_Je te remercie !  
__1) Brittana c'était obligé, c'est trop MON couple *_*  
Quand à Faberry, j'accroche vraiment beaucoup, je trouve que c'est un couple tellement complémentaire ! Puis quand tu as une Beta qui écrit sur Quinn et Rachel quasi-parfaitement tu es obligé de te sentir pousser des ailes :P  
2) Je trouve aussi. Sa permet de les faire se connaitre en douceur. Mais assez parler, tu verras comment cela évolue par la suite  
3) Oui la pauvre ! Santana c'est mon personnage préféré avec Quinn, donc il lui fallait un rôle à la hauteur de ses idées tordues. Bien que je n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'elle se prenne un slushie, elle fait sa pour le bien de tous lol  
__4) Merci mdr. Je t'avoue que je ne l'avais pas du tout préparé, et en me relisant je me suis aperçu que sa formait un jeu de mot, donc j'étais plutôt fière de moi pour le coup ^^  
Si tu continues à suivre mon histoire, je t'en cacherais quelques uns avec plaisir ;)_

**Jessy03** : _Merci :) __Oui Santana s'en prends plein la figure, mais c'est essentiel pour le futur de l'histoire _ .

**Junkie-Coffee** : _Brittana et Faberry, pour moi, c'est indissociable ! Oh, tu risque de ne pas apprécier la suite alors :P Oui c'est touchant qu'elle la protège, mais Santana risque de déguster encore un peu… Façon Fabray quoi ! Merci pour tes encouragements, et je prends note de ton commentaire, je vais faire de mon mieux._

**ImxEmi** : _Pas mal les pseudos hein :D ? J'suis contente qu'ils plaisent. Je me suis cassé la tête pour en trouver qui seraient à la hauteur de nos héroïnes.  
Ah… Quinn et les répliques cinglantes, une grande histoire d'amour! Pas aussi bien que San' bien évidemment ! Brittana qui agit pour Faberry… ah ah !  
Non, elle s'est prise une commode ! Nuance ! (excuse bidon pour cacher une vérité toute simple, je l'avoue.)  
Ah et pour Doupi on est d'accord :) j'suis une grande fan !_

**xDBakachan : **_ouah, très éloquent ! mdrr j'aime ! Merci à toi !_

**pocketstars/snixxjuice : **_Accro ? Non pas déjà ? Bonne lecture alors !_

* * *

« Lopez, tu passe en soutient de pyramide. Commence pas à râler, j'en ai rien à foutre. Brittany, tu fais 4 tours de terrain. Non, tu ne peux pas courir après les pigeons. Toi, toi et toi, abdos. Série de 40. Go. »

Les filles s'apprêtèrent à râler mais le regard froid et impitoyable de Quinn les persuadèrent vite de ne pas tenter le diable. Elles s'exécutèrent en silence.

Cela faisait une semaine que Quinn faisait souffrir son équipe, redoublant les exercices d'efforts musculaires au sol et en course, cherchant le point de rupture de ses coéquipières. Elles n'allaient d'ailleurs pas tarder à l'atteindre, mais sa, Quinn s'en fichait. Elle évacuait sa frustration à travers leurs plaintes, prenait plaisir à les entendre gémir de douleur. Et sa frustration portait un nom : Berry.

Quinn tentait depuis une semaine de trouver le moyen de se faire pardonner, mais apparemment rien ne satisfaisait la diva, à tel point que la cheerleader commençait franchement à désespérer. L'effort physique soutenu qu'elle imposait à l'entrainement lui permettait d'évacuer toute la tension qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était proche de Rachel. Furieuse d'encore penser à elle, Quinn cracha un ordre bref et les filles ne se firent pas prier pour courir en direction des douches. La capitaine les suivit de loin, le regard sombre et l'air farouche_._

…..

« San…San… »

La concernée se tourna en direction de la voix qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille : Brittany. Cette dernière avait le visage inondé de larmes, et un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de sa cheville droite. Elle se précipita vers sa meilleure amie, qui s'écroula dans ses bras.

« - Britt ! _s'exclama Santana_. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es blessée ? _demanda-t-elle, très inquiète._

- Je n'en peux plus San… je suis épuisée, je ne tiens plus le rythme_, répondit Brittany en pleurant de fatigue_. Je ne récupère plus la nuit tellement j'ai mal aux jambes, je n'en peux plus, _dit-elle en sanglotant de plus belle »_

Santana serra les dents. Une colère sourde grondait en elle, et la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Quinn était à son apogée. Elle allait lui refaire le portrait, et rien n'allait l'en empêcher. Elle pouvait tout supporter pour protéger son plan : les insultes, les piques, les moqueries voir même les menaces sur sa « relation » avec Brittany. Mais qu'elle fasse souffrir la fille qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, ça, elle _n'__enavait pas le droit. Toute Quinn Fabray qu'elle était._

« Ca va aller Britt___, __murmura-t-elle tendrement en caressant les cheveux de la blonde_. Je vais arranger ça_______ »_

Un regard noir et déterminé se posa sur chaque fille qui osa s'approcher trop près de Brittany. Elle enroula son bras autour de la taille de cette dernière en un geste possessif.

Lopez était de retour.

…..

Rachel entra dans l'auditorium avec un plaisir mal dissimulé. C'était SON endroit, celui où elle pouvait exprimer tout son talent, où elle pouvait chanter son mal-être. Elle s'assit au premier rang, attendant que Will Shuester fasse son apparition sur scène. Aujourd'hui serait une séance spéciale, avait-il dit la semaine précédente. Malgré l'insistance de Kurt et Mercedes, il avait tenu le coup et n'avait rien dévoilé. Rachel gigotait sur sa chaise comme une petite fille qui attendait sa friandise. Elle était tellement préoccupée à faire des hypothèses avec Kurt qu'elle ne vit pas la silhouette fine et élancée qui se glissa silencieusement derrière elle, et qui instantanément se mit en mode « observation »….

« -Bien, bonjour à tous !

-Bonjour Monsieur ! _s'exclama le Glee Club à l'unisson_.

-Je vous avais prévenu que cette séance serait spéciale, _commença-t-il d'un air énigmatique_. - Je ne vais donc pas entretenir le suspense plus longtemps. Mais… je ne vois pas Santana et Brittany. Quelqu'un saurait-il où elles sont ?

-Elles arrivent Monsieur… l'entrainement à été…intensif, _lâcha Quinn sans quitter le dos de Rachel du regard._

Se contentant de cette réponse, Will haussa les épaules et reprit son air sérieux.

« - Bien. Tout d'abord, je vais vous distribuer une liste de chansons que vous allez chanter. Ces chansons sont imposées et ne doivent pas être changées. »

Un murmure d'inquiétude se fit entendre dans les rangs du Glee Club. Will distribua les feuilles et la surprise fût générale quand ils virent certains noms associés, et surtout les chansons choisies.

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire: Will Shuester venait de lui donner l'occasion rêvée de se rapprocher de la diva et de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« - Cette chanson te vas comme un gant Quinn, _murmura Rachel en se retournant pour faire face à la cheerleader_

-Très drôle Berry ! _lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, trop heureuse qu'elle lui adresse enfin la parole._

-Berry ? Je vois qu'on reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes… _dit-elle tristement_ »

Quinn perdit rapidement son sourire. C'était vraiment un automatisme auquel elle devait faire attention… Elle vit avec déception que Rachel s'était à nouveau tournée vers la scène de l'auditorium, écoutant Mercedes et Kurt faire des vocalises. Elle eût soudain une idée. Vérifiant que Brittany et Santana n'était pas dans les parages, et étant la personne la plus reculée, elle se pencha vers Rachel et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en murmurant « Autant pour moi, _Rachel _». Cette dernière se tourna, une mine ahurie mais un grand sourire sur le visage. La blonde se mit elle aussi à sourire quand elle vit le visage de la petite brune s'illuminer. Elle donnerait toutes ses coupes de cheerleading pour voir cela se reproduire à chaque fois qu'elle la verrait !

Quinn réalisa soudain ce qu'elle venait de penser et resta abasourdie. Heureusement pour elle, Will Shuester réclama le silence, et Rachel se tourna à nouveau vers lui. La blonde essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, laissant ses interrogations de côté.

« Bien. J'ai une petite surprise pour vous, chers élèves ! »

Un murmure d'excitation se propagea dans les rangs du Glee Club.

« Nous allons, pendant une semaine, partir en …. Camping ! »

Un silence de mort accueillit ses propos.

« Un camping ? Sérieusement monsieur Shuester ? Vous vous êtes cru à l'âge de pierre ou quoi ? On à des merveilles de technologies appelés « _Hôtels_ » vous savez ! Là où il y a de l'électricité pour brancher mon fer à lisser ou encore de l'eau chaude pour laver mon corps de rêve ! »

La tirade de Santana fit son effet, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. La latina se tenait dans l'allée de l'auditorium, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les bras de Brittany entourant sa taille. La blonde rit à la dernière phrase de Santana, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit à son tour exploser de rire. Elles allèrent s'asseoir sur des sièges à l'arrière, leurs mains entrelacées. Quinn les regarda avec envie, elles avaient tellement l'air heureuses toutes les deux…

« Bien Santana, merci pour ta remarque constructive. Donc, je reprends. Nous allons une semaine à _River Deep_, une forêt qui, comme son nom l'indique, est traversée par une rivière. Je sais que comme ça, c'est pas très engageant. Mais je tiens à préciser que nous camperons dans une vallée sécurisée et surveillée par des agents de protection des forêts. De plus nous avons à notre disposition trois bungalows avec douches, sanitaires et cuisines équipées. Nous faisons donc du camping « _modernisé_ » »

Le soulagement pût se lire sur les visages. L'ensemble du Glee Club ne se voyait pas vraiment dormir dans des tentes en se battant avec des moustiques et se laver dans la rivière…

«-Vous avez des questions ? Des remarques ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a l'eau chaude ? Mes cheveux sont très fragiles, je dois les laver à l'eau chaude.- _soupirs_

-Oui Rachel.

-L'électricité ? J'en ai besoin pour recharger mon iPod.

-Oui Kurt.

-Des sanitaires… des vrais ? -_surprise_

-Oui Sam, des vrais. Où tu feras ce que tu veux dedans- _ricanements _

-Une zone de tir à l'arc ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Puck, qui se recroquevilla un maximum sur son siège.

« -Du tir à l'arc ? Sérieusement Puckerman ? _Railla Santana_

-Euh je… j'en fais depuis des années, _avoua t-il_. Je suis champion de l'Arizona.

-Ouiiiii… on te croit. Moi je suis aussi sexy qu'un raton laveur, Kurt est aussi viril que Hulk, Sam ne peut pas engloutir la bouche entière d'une fille, Lauren est un mannequin, Artie est le cousin caché d'Husain Bolt, Fabray est un thon, Finn est un danseur digne de Justin Timberlake et Mr Shue le roi de la drague aussi non ?

-C'est fou sa, Lopez, _lança Sam_. Tu n'as pas parlé de Brittany et de sa célèbre vivacité d'esprit.»

Le bruit qui avait suivi la tirade de Santana cessa brusquement. Une tension insupportable s'installa presque instantanément. Kurt et Mercedes secouèrent la tête, désolés. Finn et Rachel se sentirent mal à l'aise, Puck se leva et s'approcha de Santana, l'air de rien. Les autres se contentèrent d'assister à la scène, interloqués. Quinn regarda la scène avec intérêt, curieuse de voir ce que sa meilleure amie allait lui faire. La latina se leva, ignorant la main apaisante de Brittany qui se posa sur son bras. Elle s'avança vers Sam qui devint blême, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Elle l'attrapa par le col et l'attira brusquement jusqu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle parla à voix très basse, de sorte que lui seul entende ce qu'elle ai à lui dire.

«-Tu peux répéter, bouche de Mérou _? lança-t-elle avec un regard noir et les traits déformés par la haine_

-Je…je…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ta une grande bouche mais ta pas les couilles hein ? _lança-t-elle avec une haine incontrolable_. Je serais toi, j'éviterais de critiquer encore une seule fois ma meilleure amie. Je te jure que toi et ta célèbre gueule de poisson vous allez terminer au plus bas de l'échelle sociale de ce lycée. Tu peux dire adieu au foot, tu peux dire adieu aux belles filles. T'es fini, tronche de carpe. Et j'ai bien envie de faire sauter tes dents une par une ! »

Sam était autant translucide qu'un fantôme. Il coula un regard vers Mercedes, en quête de soutien, mais la seule chose qui lui répondit fut un regard noir et une tête balancée de gauche à droite en signe de désaccord. Santana allait mettre ses menaces à exécution, mais, par habitude, elle tourna la tête vers Quinn pour voir si celle-ci approuvait. La cheerleader était sur le point d'acquiescer, mais lorsque Rachel lui fit les yeux ronds, elle leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, avant d'hocher négativement la tête.

« Excuse-toi. De suite, _exigea-t-elle en le relâchant_. »

* * *

_Chapitre court, je m'en excuse ! Mais je préfère publier court et régulièrement plutôt qu'un pavé tout les 100 ans non x) ?_  
_Pour les chansons du Glee Club, vous allez rigoler... Finn va se prendre la honte de sa vie._  
_Bref, n'oubliez pas , une p'tite review sa fait toujours plaisir :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Zeb410** : Voila la suite !  
__**Jessy03** : Oui effectivement, Quinn est « légèrement » frustrée ^^. Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Santana c'est trop MON perso :P et Faberry il y aura ! Et Sam… OSEF ! :D  
**ImxEmi** : non non, pas LA honte de sa vie… LAAAAA honte de sa vie :D :D ! *danse avec toi*  
Oui, très très mignon, mais c'est que le débuuuut ! San et Britt = *_*  
Le camping ? Comment te résumer sa…tendu ? Chaud ? Euh …. Révélateur :D ?  
Quinn et sa chanson …. Mouhahaha  
__**Camille76260** : Décidément, le baiser sur la joue vous a plu ! Qu'est ce que se sera plus tard… :P Et Finn, on est d'accord. Je fais ce que je peux )  
: Merci ! Oui effectivement, Santana légèrement remontée ) mais ce n'est que le début, je vais me faire un stock de répliques spécial Lopez ) Sam, OSEF ² D !  
Brittany à pas finir de te plaire alors, parce que ce n'est qu'un début !  
Voilà la suite ! Fan ? Et un de plus !  
**Junkie-Coffee** : Contente de voir que tu suis ma fic, tu as l'air de poster des reviews sur toutes les fics que je suis, je vois ton pseudo partout c'est énorme mdrr  
__Mais naaaaan ta pas compris ! Santana déguste mais après Quinn lui sera, d'une manière ou d'une autre, redevable. Et là on va s'amuser *rire sadique* !  
Brittany vous à touché on dirait ! Brittana POWA ! Et Faberry qui suit , la base.  
Des histoires sous les tentes ? De suiteeee mdr. (t'es pas la seule à penser sa)  
On est d'accord alors ! Au bucher le baleineau ! Enjoy !  
**zonafan**; **xDBakachan**;**heyaland** : Merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture !_

_**nb1976** : Doupi n'est pas ma correctrice pour rien ;) profite bien de ce chapitre !_

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur story alert, favorite author/alert ect... Cela me fait chaud au coeur !_

**Pour résumer** : personne peut blairer Finn, tout le monde a aimé le moment Faberry dans l'auditorium et Brittany fait de la peine. Mais c'est boooon sa :D !  
Chers lecteurs, voici le début du camping !

* * *

**POV : Externe**

« Fabray ! Faut qu'on parle ! »

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Santana. Après son petit numéro dans l'auditorium, Mr Shuester avait décidé de reporter la séance, pour éviter d'autres conflits inutiles selon lui. C'était surtout pour éviter que Santana lui arrache les yeux ou l'étouffe avec un de ses pompons, pensait Quinn.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lopez ? _lança la capitaine d'un air ennuyé_

-Te rappeler que tu n'es pas Dieu sur terre et que tu devrais ralentir la cadence à l'entrainement avant que je te fasse bouffer le sol_, répondit Santana avec hargne et son doigt poussant Quinn_

-Oh, tiens donc. Serait-ce des menaces ? _Ricana-t-elle_.

-Britt est épuisée, Q. Tu m'en veux de pas avoir respecté tes consignes, ok. Mais Britt est à bout de forces. Et crois-moi que s'il faut que je balance certains dossiers sur toi à Sylvester pour prendre le poste de capitaine, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde,___répliqua la latina avec froideur_

-Ecoute S. Toi, ma meilleure amie, tu me plantes un couteau dans le dos en ne respectant pas une simple consigne : tu-ne-touches-pas-à-Berry. Ni toi, ni aucune fille de l'équipe. C'était pourtant simple_,_ non ? Alors oui, je t'en veux, et oui, je vous fais cracher, mais c'est entièrement de ta faute. Et si Brittany souffre, c'est encore une fois, uniquement de ta faute_____, __répliqua Quinn qui s'étonna elle-même de l'attachement qu'elle mettait à protéger la diva_

- Fabray, je ne touche pas à Berry, j'ai compris. Mais tu ralentis, sinon je t'emplâtres contre ton casier.

-Santana, t'es sure que sa va ? Depuis quand tu fais ce qui ressemble le plus à des…excuses ?

-Je m'excuse pas, _grogna la latina_. Je te préviens avant d'agir.

-Bon, d'accord, _répondit Quinn sous l'air incrédule de Santana_. Tu fais des efforts, j'en fais aussi. Je vais ralentir, et tu touches plus au gnome, _lança-t-elle, une pointe d'amertume s'immisçant sournoisement dans ses veines à l'utilisation de ce surnom_

-Euh…Ouais, ok. C'est cool, _répondit-elle, avant de s'éloigner_

-Et S, tu veux un conseil ?

-Non, mais je sens que tu va me le donner quand même.

-Tu devrais lui dire. Elle attend que ça.___ »_

Quinn reprit son chemin, un sourire aux lèvres et ignorant la mine hébétée qui animait le visage de Santana à cet instant. Contente de son action, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture. _Journée terminée_, pensa-t-elle.

Lorsque le bus du Glee club passa la barrière indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, des exclamations de soulagement se firent entendre.

« -Et voilà les jeunes ! Tout le monde descend, prend sa valise et me suit !_ »_

Les concernés s'exécutèrent avec plus ou moins de bonne grâce. Finn dû aider Kurt à porter ses 4 valises, plus lourdes que lui. Lorsque tout le monde fût équipé, ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu où ils allaient séjourner pendant les 4 prochains jours. Quinn s'apprêtait à les suivre quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'énerver derrière elle. Elle vit Rachel essayant d'attraper la porte de la soute du bus, trop haute pour elle. Quinn sourit devant cette scène, ce qui la laissa stupéfaite. Depuis quand souriait-elle quand il s'agissait de Berry ? Finalement, l'image de Beth refit surface. Elle posa sa valise et s'approcha de la diva.

« -Besoin d'aide, Rachel ? »

Cette dernière la dévisagea, surprise par le ton amical et le sourire détendu que lui offrait la cheerleader. Elle ne pût retenir son propre sourire à ce changement bien agréable, mais s'efforça de le dissimuler, se rappelant qu'elle était sensée lui en vouloir pour son comportement. Seulement voilà, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne lui en voulait plus. Après tout, elle avait fait ça uniquement pour la protéger, et, même si ce comportement la laissait perplexe, elle était contente qu'elle se préoccupe de son cas. Mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais, si cela lui permettait de voir ce magnifique sourire que lui offrait la blonde.

Cette dernière sourit face à l'attitude mitigée de Rachel. Elle s'avança, colla son corps contre le dos de la diva et tendit la main pour saisir la porte et la fermer d'un mouvement sec du poignet.

**POV Rachel**

Pourquoi se retrouve-t-elle si près de moi ? Pourquoi je sens mon corps se tendre suite à la proximité du sien ? Rachel, ressaisis-toi ! J'entends le « clac » sonore qui retentit lorsque Quinn ferme la soute, et cela me tire un peu de ma rêverie. J'aperçois son bras, fin et musclé, qui retombe près de son corps. Je déraille complètement, je suis en train de m'extasier sur la musculature parfaite d'une _amie_. M'extasier ? Parfaite ? Oh la la …  
Ce n'est pas que Quinn n'est pas jolie, bien au contraire, elle est VRAIMENT jolie. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire par là que je la trouve jolie, c'est juste…un fait établi. C'est comme _ç__a. _Elle est la fille la plus belle du lycée. Et ce n'est pas mon opinion personnelle, c'est … un fait établi ! Non pas que je ne la trouve pas jolie comme les autres hein, mais c'est juste que…

**POV Quinn**

Sans attendre son accord, je m'avance et me penche en avant pour fermer la porte, collant sans le vouloir mon corps à celui de Rachel par la même occasion. Je n'ai pas le temps de saisir ce qu'il se passe, que l'odeur enivrante des cheveux de la diva m'emplit les narines. Je perçois son corps chaud contre le mien et une sensation agréable et apaisante empli tout mon être. Comme si… j'étais à ma place. Une chaleur que je n'avais jamais perçue auparavant commença à circuler dans mon corps. Je rêve où je venais de prendre conscience que la présence de Berry à moins de 20 mètres ne me dégoutait pas ? Troublée, je vis que Rachel était apparemment dans le même état que moi. Retrouvant rapidement mon sang froid légendaire et secouant la tête à mes niaiseries, je profite de la situation pour glisser un mot à son oreille :

« Je ne serais plus jamais méchante avec toi Rachel. Laisse-moi te le prouver ».

**POV Rachel**

Toujours incapable de bouger, je sens son souffle dans mon cou et une mèche de ses cheveux me chatouiller l'oreille.

« Je ne serais plus jamais méchante avec toi Rachel. Laisse-moi te le prouver »

Je ne serais jamais capable de vous expliquer pourquoi, à cet instant précis, j'aurais pu accepter n'importe quoi. J'étais dans un état second. Je dû pourtant me rendre à une douloureuse constatation : Quinn me faisait de l'effet. J'avais souvent été en contact avec Mercedes ou Tina, mais jamais ô grand jamais, Rachel Berry n'avait ressenti cela avant. Parole d'une future star de Broadway.

Elle me torture depuis le début de ma scolarité.

_Elle me fait de l'effet._

Elle m'a piqué Finn.

_Quinn me fait de l'effet._

Elle continuera à me faire souffrir d'une quelconque manière.

_Quinn Fabray, capitaine des cheerleaders, me fait de l'effet._

Abasourdie par cette constatation, les mots passent la frontière de mes lèvres sans accord préalable.

« D'accord ».

Je le regrette à l'instant même, d'avoir dit cela. Elle va croire que je suis faible et que je ne résiste pas au légendaire charme Fabray. Je perçois plus que je ne vois le sourire de Quinn s'afficher sur son visage. Elle recule imperceptiblement et je reprends enfin mon souffle. Je la sens se pencher encore une fois pour me parler quand elle fût interrompue par…

**POV Quinn**

« D'accord »

Un sourire digne de Jessica Capshaw s'affiche sur mon visage. Je suis, à ce moment-là, heureuse comme je l'ai rarement été. Elle m'a enfin pardonnée, après une semaine et demie de dur labeur. C'est fou non ? Depuis quand Berry, je dis bien B-E-R-R-Y, me faisait sourire ? Cette fille est juste incroyable, elle me fait passer dans tous mes états, là ou d'autres ont toujours échoué. J'étais simplement heureuse qu'elle fasse partie de mes amis. Cela me fait d'ailleurs un peu peur, je dois l'avouer. Car moi, la grande, froide et indifférente Quinn Fabray à très, mais alors très peu d'amis qui la font réagir. Britt. San'. Puck. Et cela leur a pris des années. Cela fait à peine quelques mois que nous nous sommes rapprochées avec Rachel, et elle a réussi. Réussi à faire tomber la première barrière avec une facilité qui me tira malgré moi une grimace. Non seulement je supportais sa présence, mais je prenais plaisir à me rapprocher d'elle. Ok, elle est où la caméra cachée là ? Profitant du courage que m'offrait l'euphorie du moment, je me penche en avant pour murmurer autre chose, mais…

« Bébé, tu viens ? »

Finn. Super. Pour une fois que Rachel et moi pouvionsdiscuter en face à face et pas derrière un écran… Je recule franchement, la laissant se retourner. Elle a une expression confuse sur le visage, mi-mitigée, mi-déçue. Je pense bien qu'elle aapprécié ce moment autant que moi, bien que mon trouble fût surement cent fois plus puissant que le sien. C'était la première fois où l'on était aussi proche. Et à ma grande surprise, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Cela ne me faisait pas de grande révolution, mais vraiment, c'était plus que supportable. Son visage se ferme, et elle lance sur un ton cinglant :

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme çaFinn. C'est horriblement dégradant et nous renvoie à un stade puéril que j'ai, pour ma part, largement dépassé. Contente-toi de m'appeler Rachel, cela ira très bien_. »_

Je la regarde, stupéfaite. Elle ne croise pas mon regard et s'éloigne d'un pas rageur, suivie de près par une Finn qui lance des « Mais Rach', qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » « Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? » et un misérable « J'ai même pris ta valise ! »

Encore troublée par le moment que je venais de vivre, je pris ma valise, mis mes Ray Ban et je suivis le même chemin que Rachel, masque impassible affiché sur mon visage et mon légendaire inintérêt pour tout, en place. Ces 4 jours promettaient des rebondissements assez sympathiques bien que franchement inquiétants…

…..

« Face de mérou, bouge de là tu gâches la vue ! Et ferme ta grande bouche, j'aimerais ne pas rendre mon petit déj' en te voyant baver »

Santana était étendue sur la berge de la rivière, profitant du chaud soleil de Juin. Son corps hâlé prenait petit à petit une teinte plus foncée, mettant en valeur sa silhouette fine et parfaite. Santana Lopez est belle, et elle le savait mieux que personne.

Puck essayait à grand peine de détourner ses yeux du haut de bikini rouge qu'elle portait, Mike avait mis ses lunettes de soleil pour éviter que Tina s'aperçoive du regard admiratif qu'il portait à la latina et le pauvre Sam, qui se baladait avec Mercedes, s'arrêta carrément devant elle, ce qui lui valut une remarque spéciale Lopez. Cette dernière sourit au comportement du jeune homme, qui affichait une mine penaude à la suite du regard noir que lui lança Mercedes.

Santana aimait plaire, et elle plaisait. Sauf que son corps ne réagissait plus aux abdos de Mike, au sourire ravageur de Puck ou à la force de Finn. Non. Une tout autre personne hantait ses pensées, et ce n'était pas un des garçons.

Comme en écho à ses pensées, son cœur se mit brusquement à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit Brittany sortir de l'eau. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la blonde qui faisait exprès ou si c'était son cerveau qui ralentissait de lui-même pour immortaliser le moment, mais cela se déroula au ralenti. Brittany sortit lentement, ramenant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps parfait et ses yeux bleus foncés se transformant encore une fois en un abime sans fond hypnotisant. Santana se redressa sur ses coudes, et baissa discrètement ses lunettes de soleil. Une chaleur familière vint brusquement s'emparer de tout son corps et elle dû se faire violence pour tenter de la contrôler. Pour éviter de se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser. Pour éviter de coller son corps au sien et… stop. Santana secoua la tête et mit toute sa volonté pour refouler les images peu catholiques qui envahissaient son esprit.

« -Lopez, ferme la bouche, tu baves, _railla Quinn à voix basse_

- On t'a pas sonné Fabray. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, _grogna la latina sans quitter la blonde des yeux_

-Oh, je vois. San est énervée. San est frustrée parce que San ne peut pas sortir avec Britt parce que San n'est pas assez courageuse pour sortir du placard !_répliqua Quinn pour faire réagir la latina_

-Q, c'est pas drôle, _répondit-elle, la mine déconfite._

- Ca fait un petit moment que ça traîne cette histoire, Satan. Quand est-ce que tu comptes agir ?

- Je peux pas « agir », et tu le sais ! _répliqua Santana avec douleur_. Je perdrais tout, ma réputation, ma famille, le cheerleading… Et même peut-être elle ! Et si je perdais son amitié ? Je peux pas sans elle ! _dit-elle en articulant chaque mot._ Tu veux un dessin pour que ça rentre dans ta tête de blondasse ex-engrossée ?___lança-t-elle d'un ton agressif_

- Tu peux pas vivre avec des «si » toute ta vie San ! _répondit Quinn en ignorant l'insulte_. Tu comptes souffrir encore longtemps ? Et puis tu risques rien ! B… ben c'est Britt justement ! Elle ferait tout pour toi, et tu le sais.

-Super ça Fabray dis-moi !___Railla la brune._ Je vais aller la voir et lui dire : Salut Britt, au fait, est ce que je pourrais te dire que…

-Me dire quoi San' ? »

Brittany se tenait devant les deux filles, le regard plein d'interrogations et le corps ruisselant d'eau. Elle était simplement éblouissante. Santana cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter, et elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était dû au fait qu'elle avait failli faire sa déclaration involontairement ou si c'était dû à la proximité de la belle danseuse.

« - Hey Britt… euh j'allais dire que…tu…que tu étais magnifique ! Oui voilà. Ton maillot te va très bien. Très, très bien. _Peina à articuler la latina, bégayant à moitié sous le coup de la surprise_ »

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement face au comportement de sa meilleure amie. Elle qui était si sure d'elle d'habitude, perdait tous ses moyens face à la belle blonde innocente.

« - Oh San, t'es trop mignonne merci ! J'aime ton maillot aussi, parce qu'il fait ressortir tes yeux ! Et ils sont tellement beaux ! »

Et avant que Santana n'ai pu protester pour sa santé morale, Brittany vint s'allonger sur elle pour lui faire un câlin, ne voyant pas les joues rouges qu'affichait Santana suite aux compliments qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu… RAAAA BRITT T'ES GELEE !

- San' t'es bouillante ! »

Surprises d'avoir parlé en même temps, elles se fixèrent un instant avant d'exploser de rire. Brittany laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de la latina, qui l'enlaça et la serra un peu plus contre elle. Son regard croisa celui de Quinn, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Le sourire béat qu'affichait Santana valait toutes les remarques cinglantes qu'elle avait préparées sur son manque de courage, et elle décida de se taire.

La cheerleader soupira devant toute cette démonstration d'affection et se leva pour laisser les deux filles tranquilles. Elle lança un dernier regard vers elles, et le fait de voir Santana caresser tendrement le dos de Brittany en lui chuchotant des mots à l'oreille lui réchauffa le cœur.

* * *

Chapitre court, je sais. Toutes mes excuses !

La suite est en préparation.

PS: Allusion à une de mes actrices préférées volontaire :D ! ( Grey's *_*)

Des remarques ? Des sugestions ? Des souhaits particuliers pour la suite ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Encore merci du fond du coeur à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, et de me laisser des reviews. J'ai des soucis d'ordinateur, je ne peux donc pas prendre le temps de répondre à vos reviews sur ce chapitre, j'essaierai, si je peux, de vous répondre par MP._  
_Merci à ceux qui m'ont placé en story alert, favorite story... ect._  
_Ci-après la suite, enjoy !_

Merci à** Doupi.**

* * *

**POV : Santana**

Comment, à cet instant précis, ne pas être heureuse ? J'avais, allongée sur moi, la fille que j'aime. Son corps mouillé et froid me lançait des frissons incontrôlables et les battements calmes de son cœur contrastaient avec ceux du mien, complètement affolés et désordonnés. Je pouvais sentir ses mains sur mes épaules, ses bras repliés le long des miens et son souffle dans mon cou.

Elle semblait totalement apaisée, calme, et heureuse d'être dans mes bras. J'aurais tout donné pour lui glisser un « _je t'aime_ » à l'oreille. J'en crevais réellement d'envie, mais je ne pouvais pas. Bien sûr, on parlait de Britt hein. Elle m'aurait simplement dit :_____ « __moi aussi San. Plus fort que Lord T et la cigarette_ ». Mais ça n'aurait été qu'amical, un « _je t'aime_ » de meilleure amie quoi. Sauf que moi, ce n'était pas ce que je ressentais. Plus maintenant.

Britt est la femme que j'aime.

**POV : Externe**

Après avoir longuement profité de la rivière par cette chaleur écrasante, le Glee Club décida de se rapprocher des bungalows pour pouvoir s'installer. L'anarchie régnait : ils étaient tous devant les habitations, chacun voulant aller avec un tel ou un tel. Un brouhaha discret puis finissant sur un vacarme assourdissant emplit l'atmosphère de quiétude qui régnait jusqu'à maintenant sur la vallée. Will Shuester arriva en courant, complètement paniqué.

« - Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? _hurla-t-il_

-Il est totalement HORS DE QUESTION que je dorme avec ces brutes ! _hurla Kurt en désignant Finn et Puck, morts de rire_

-Je dors avec Mike, c'est non négociable, _annonça Tina d'une voix calme en voyant le sourire sur les lèvres de son copain_

-Rachel n'ira pas avec Puck, ni Blaine ! Ils vont me la voler ! _s'énerva Finn, qui avait arrêté de rire brusquement_

-Je dors avec qui JE veux Finn ! Et ce ne sera surement pas avec toi ! _cracha Rachel, excédée par son comportement_

-Oh que si tu va dormir avec moi Rach' ! Je suis ton petit ami !

-Lâche_-_la Hudson, avant que je ne te jette à la rivière. En tant que baleineau tu ne devrais pas trop te sentir dépaysé, non ?_lança Quinn en se rapprochant de la diva qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire_

-Britt dort avec moi. Et toi le binoclard, t'amuses même pas à tenter de venir la voir, je te crève les pneus avec les dents, t'as bien compris ? _siffla Santana en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le toisant avec suffisance_

-San ! Sois gentille avec Artie ! Il n'a même pas ouvert la bouche ! _gronda Brittany, ce qui fit taire instantanément Santana qui allait se lancer dans une seconde intervention_

-Oh que si il l'a ouverte, juste pour baver… _marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant_

-Je dors avec Kurt ! _lança Blaine en souriant largement_

-Et moi je …

LA FERMEEEEEEEEEE ! »

Will Shuester contempla avec stupéfaction la scène qui était en train de se dérouler. Il se frotta les yeux d'une main, l'autre posée sur sa hanche. Les quatre jours s'annonçaient très, très longs si tout se déroulait comme cela.

« - Les groupes ont déjà été faits.

-Quoi ? _s'étrangla Sugar_

-Ah non ! Je ne dors pas avec Rachel, elle chante même en dormant ! _se plaignit_ _Kurt_

-Oui puis même, moi je dors avec … Hé, c'est pas vrai ! _répliqua la diva_

LA FERMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! _hurla le professeur_. Vous allez m'écouter, oui ? Les groupes ont été faits, ils sont non négociables et celui qui n'est pas content n'a qu'à rentrer chez lui ! C'est clair ? »

Un silence de mort accueilli son excès de colère. Santana émit un sifflement admiratif et Quinn approuva d'un signe de tête. Shuester était pas mal en « _fermage de gueule_ » lui aussi.

« - Premièrement, les filles avec les filles, les garçons avec les garçons. Je ne veux aucun problème de... enfin d'évènements non désirés, _lança-t-il gêné à l'attention de Quinn qui aurait pu le brûler sur place si ses yeux étaient des chalumeaux. Puck toussota légèrement._

Sachant cela, je vais vous appeler.

"**Mike, Finn, Sam et Puck, bungalow n°1**"

Les garçons se tapèrent dans la main, souriant comme des débiles heureux et se lançant des accolades à se décrocher l'épaule.

« **Artie, Kurt, Blaine et moi-même dans le bungalow n°2** »

Kurt et Blaine se lancèrent un regard amoureux et se prirent la main.

Inutile de dire qui allait occuper le lit deux places ce soir.

« **Brittany, Quinn et Santana dans le bungalow n°3** »

Quinn tendit simplement les deux mains, et dans la seconde qui suivit, celles de Brittany et Santana vinrent taper dans les siennes. Croisant les bras dans un mouvement de synchronisation parfait, elles levèrent la tête et toisèrent les autres avec mépris.

L'Unholy Trinity n'était JAMAIS séparée. Enfin, c'était préférable. Sauf si celui qui était à l'origine de leur _«séparation_ » désirait mourir rapidement.

« Tina, Mercedes, Sugar et Rachel dans le bungalow n°4 »

Mercedes et Rachel échangèrent un clin d'œil entendu, tandis que Sugar et Tina entamèrent une danse de la joie.

"-Installez-vous bien_, lança Will Shuester, déprimé_."

…..

**POV Santana :**

La chance est avec moi, complètement avec moi. Sans aucune réclamation, me voilà en train de jeter mes vêtements sur le lit que j'allais partager avec Brittany. Et comme si Dieu avait enfin décidé de m'aider, notre chambre est séparée de celle de Quinn.

Oh non, non, pas ces têtes-là. C'est une simple constatation.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, Brittany vient de mettre la chaine hi-fi en marche.

« _I'm sexy and I know it_ » commença à raisonner dans toute l'habitation, faisant trembler les murs. Souriant légèrement, je saisis un de mes jeans pour le suspendre dans l'armoire. Mais quand je me tourne, un spectacle me fige. Avez-vous déjà vous Brittany se déhancher sur cette chanson ? J'espère vraiment pas pour vous, parce que peu de personnes ne peuvent assister à ce spectacle et en sortir indemne.

Elle est sauvagement magnifique. Et qui plus est, en sous vêtements. Simple bonus, _of course_.

**POV Puck :**

Bon voilà, c'est fait. Chambre rangée et valises défaites. En langage Puck : draps jetés sur le matelas et bagages ouverts. J'observe Finn se battre avec une taie d'oreiller. ça fait une demie heure, et il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il faut simplement la retourner parce qu'elle est à l'envers. Ce type est fascinant. Une espèce rare !  
Que dis-je, un phénomène.

Sam, lui, est allongé sur son lit et tire une tronche de 20 mètres de long. Il doit surement penser à sa chérie. Faut dire qu'ils vont bien ensemble ces deux là. Sam, c'est mon meilleur ami avec Finn. Et j'suis content qu'il soit heureux avec Mercedes, c'est une fille bien.

Bon, ma période Noah étant terminée, je repasse en mode Puckzilla.

« - Bon les mecs, on s'fait chier là…

-On peut bouger si tu veux mon pote, _me lance Sam_ ».

_J'vous l'ai dit, un amour ce gars_.

-Attendez-moi ! J'arrive pas ! _pleurnicha Finn_. »

_Mon dieu_.

Résigné à attendre mon crétin de quater back, je me penche à la fenêtre et observe les bungalows autour du mien. Je vois celui de Rachel. Elle est, comme à son habitude, en train de donner des ordres à Tina et Sugar, qui se foutent de sa gueule et rigolent.

_Ah la la, ma juive, si elle existait pas, faudrait l'inventer_.

Tournant légèrement la tête, j'aperçois la silhouette de Kurt et Blaine enlacés sous le regard dégouté d'Artie. Pas cool pour eux ça ! J'irais en toucher deux mots à mon vieux geek_._

J'entends tout à coup une musique déchirer le silence de la vallée. Des notes bien connues parviennent à mes oreilles, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

Comment ne pas reconnaître les notes de son propre hymne ?

Je cherche de quel bungalow peut provenir ce son incontournable, quand je vois Brittany se déhancher d'une manière complètement sulfureuse à la fenêtre.

Et je rêve où elle est …en soutif ?

« Sam, ramène-toi. Finn, on est en face »

Puckerman est dans la place.

**POV Externe :**

Quinn ayant fini de défaire sa valise, elle décide de voir où en étaient ses deux meilleures amies. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand une musique vrilla ses tympans. Quelque chose lui disait que Brittany avait trouvé la chaîne hi-fi. Entrant dans la pièce, elle eut effectivement confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait, la cheerleader était tout simplement en train de danser comme une folle en soutien gorge et short extra court. La capitaine jeta un regard anxieux vers Santana, qui était dans un coin les bras croisés et les yeux brillants, un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres et une moue totalement perverse sur le visage. Un air totalement "Lopez".

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, et c'est à ce moment_-_là que Puck apparut dans la chambre et se mit à danser comme un fou aux côtés de Brittany. Celle-ci, trop heureuse, se mit à se déhancher de plus belle, ce qui tira un misérable gémissement à Santana, qui se mordit la lèvre avec force, posant son bras en travers de son ventre et sa main sur ses yeux pour ne pas se jeter sur la belle blonde. Après avoir entendu la version seulement instrumentale, Brittany lança la version qu'ils avaient enregistrée avec David Martinez_._

« - Hé Britt, ça sert à rien de danser toute seule. Fait profiter un peu !_lança le garçon à la crête _»

Puck amena la chaîne sur la terrasse du bungalow, suivit de près par Brittany qui tenta de sortir elle aussi, rattrapée par Santana, laquelle lui plaqua un débardeur sur la poitrine en disant « _Couvres-toi_ ».

Puck se mit au milieu du terrain qu'ils occupaient et lança à la cantonade :

« RAMENEZ-VOUS ! »

Lui et Brittany restèrent sur la terrasse, qui servait de scène improvisée. Santana, Quinn, et Sam se mirent devant, amusés par l'enthousiasme de leurs amis.

**[Puck]**

Yeah, yeah  
Cuando salgo a andar, girls be looking like que duro está./ _Quand je me balade, les filles sont genre « putain il a la classe ».  
_Yo soy el cangre aqui, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah/ _Je tape le rythme, me promenant dans la rue dans mon nouveau lafreak, ouais  
_This is how I roll, animal print, pants fuera control/ _C'est la façon dont je marche, imprimés animaux, pantalons hors de contrôle.  
_It's red foo with the big ass fro/ _C'est Redfoo avec son afro_  
Y como Bruce Lee, I rock the claw, yo./ _Et comme Bruce Lee, je griffe tout c'qui bouge,yo_

**[Puck]** _se collant à Brittany et lui saisissant les mains pour les poser sur ses abdos_

Girl look at that body/_Chérie regarde ce corps  
_Girl look at that body/_Chérie regarde ce corps_  
Girl look at that body/_Chérie regarde ce corps_  
I work out/_ Je m'entraine_

**[Brittany]** _repoussant Puck, ondulant ses hanches en rythme, ne lâchant pas Santana du regard. La latina soulève ses cheveux et se fait de l'air avec la main, la bouche grande ouverte._

Girl look at that body/_Chérie regarde ce corps_  
Girl look at that body/_Chérie regarde ce corps_  
Girl look at that body/_Chérie regarde ce corps_  
I work out/ _Je m'entraine_

**[Puck]** _désigne Sam, puis Finn, et balance son bassin en avant_

Cuando hago mi entrada /_Quand je fais mon entrée_

([Sam] Yeah)

This is what I see/ _C'est ce que je vois_

([Finn] Ok)

Todo el mundo para pa' mirarme a mí/ _Tout le monde s'arrête pour me regarder_  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it./ _J'ai de la passion dans mon pantalon, et je n'ai pas peur de le montrer_

**[Brittany]**

I'm sexy and I know it/ _Je suis sexy et je le sais_  
Soy sexy y lo sabes/ _Je suis sexy et tu le sais _[_regarde Santana qui se_ _mord violemment la lèvre]_

**[Puck]**  
Yo vacilando en el mall, security just can't fight them off/ ?  
When I'm at the beach/ _Quand je suis à la plage_  
I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks/ _Je_ _suis dans un speedo en essayant de faire bronzer mes joues_

([Glee Club] What ?)

**[Puck]**

This is how I roll, the most ladies it's time to go/ _C'est la façon dont je vis, allez les filles c'est le moment d'y aller !_

**[Brittany]_  
_**Nos fuimos pal' bar, baby don't go suave/ _On s'attaque au bar, chérie ne sois pas nerveuse.  
_No shoes, no shirt, como quiera me sirve, watch.../ _Sans chaussures, sans chandail et je continue à être servi, regarde…_

**[Puck & Brittany]**  
Girl look at that body/_ Chérie regarde ce corps_  
Girl look at that body/_ Chérie regarde ce corps_  
Girl look at that body/_ Chérie regarde ce corps_  
I work out

**[Puck]**  
Cuando hago mi entrada, this is what I see

Todo el mundo para pa' mirarme a mí  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it.

**[Brittany]**

I'm sexy and I know it  
Soy sexy y lo sabes  
Hey, checalo.

**[Puck]** _désigne Brittany_  
Wiggle (x5) yeah/ _Tortille-toi, (x5) yeah_  
Wiggle (x5) yeah/_ Tortille-toi, (x5) yeah_

**[Brittany]** _désigne Puck_  
Wiggle (x5) yeah/_ Tortille-toi, (x5) yeah_  
Wiggle (x5) yeah/ _Tortille-toi, (x5) yeah_  
To the wiggle man, así menealo man yeah/ _Allez tortille-toi mec ! __Je me tortille mec_ _! _

Yeah !  
Soy sexy y lo sabes.

**[Puck]**

Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
I work out  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
I work out  
I'm sexy and I know it.

**POV Santana:**

Oh…

MY…

GOD !

Cette fille va finir par m'achever.

C'est officiel. Brittany S Pierce à décidé de me crever à petit feu en me violant avec sa beauté. Comment vous VOULEZ que je résiste hein ? On dirait Britney mais… en 100 fois mieux ! ! !

Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer ce que sa fait d'entendre Brittany parler espagnol ? Non parce que je sais pas pour vous, mais moi personellement l'espagnol, sa me rend dingue. Et c'est pas parce que j'ai des origines hispaniques. C'est juste une langue chaude et tellement sexy, mais venant de la bouche de Britt c'est… bouillant et sulfureux !

Je la rejoins sur scène en essayant de calmer mes hormones et mon cœur qui courrait un sprint dans ma cage thoracique.

« - Hey Britt ! C'était … « _muy caliente »…je lui lançais avec un clin d'oeil_

-C'était quoi ? Tu veux… _mon câlin_ ? _dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils_

-Je… quoi ? »

Evidemment. Comment ai-je pu penser qu'elle comprenait. Avant que je puisse la prévenir qu'elle allait se faire sauter sauvagement dessus si elle me touchait, elle se précipite dans mes bras.

« -Ca t'as plu ? _demande-t-elle avec sensualité dans l'oreille de la brune_

-On peut dire sa oui… _répondit Santana avec difficulté_. Mais tu devrais me lâcher Britt.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non au contraire, _expliqua Santana, ennuyée_. Je…enfin… j'ai….  
Putin Britt tu me rends folle j'ai envie de toi ! _Chuchotais-je_ »

Elle me regarda, surprise. Puis un large sourire et un rictus moqueur que je ne lui connaissais que trop bien apparurent sur son visage. Elle se pencha vers moi encore une fois.

« Les autres sont partis visiter la vallée… le bungalow est vide et je n'ai pas bien expliqué le passage « _Girl, look at that body _»… Tu veux un cours supplémentaire ? »

Ok, rectification.

Cette fille est sur le point de me tuer.

* * *

Tadaaaaaam ! Prochain chapitre en cours d'écriture ;)


	5. Chapter 5 edit

**Mina77** : Oh, je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à baver devant cette scène :P Et Jessica Capshaw… my god.

**Junkie-Coffee** :  
Chapter 3 : Moh c'est gentil :') !  
Moi folle :O ? Moi perverse :O ? Non mais oh c'est quoi ces insinuations là ! Des trucs sous les tentes ? FAUX ! Je suis affligée ! (« _Je suis mitigée, je suis Brittany »_)… (pi d'abord c'est dans des bungalows :D)

Eh oui, Faberry cassé par le baleineau… je songes sérieusement à mettre fin à ces jours, je pense que tout ceux qui me suivent sont d'accord ! (nan j'plaisante, mesquine !)  
AH du Brittana ! La scène avec Britt et l'eau à VRAIMENT plu mdrrr ! Trop bien.  
Oh, tkt pas, sa on peut l'arranger :D !  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, Brittana étant mon couple de prédilection, tu va en entendre parler pendant un moment !

Chapter 4 : Contente de te revoir chère revieweuse attitrée ! Eh ma foi, c'est pas une hispanique pour rien, c'est bouillant la dessous x) J'avoue qu'imaginer Santana se jeter sur Artie en l'insultant c'est juste bababa…. ! (Non mais sérieux, il est comme Finn celui là, il sert à RIEN non ?). Désolée pour avoir COUPÉ la scène à cet endroit de manière JUSTE HORRIBLE, voilà la suite ! (Tu va être déçue, la scène brittana rated M n'est pas encore là *_tête de merlan frit désolé_*). Et encore heureux qu'elle se jette à l'eau, qui résisterais sérieux ? HeMo qui danse sur des paroles pareilles sa devrait pas exister pour le bien moral de chaque fan de cette merveilleuse créature *_* Finn+Artie= AU BUCHER !  
J'avoue que malheureusement je dois légèrement délaisser Brittana parce que c'est une fiction Faberry. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour les fans de ce couple, car j'ai vraiment privilégié Brittana (vieilles habitudes un peu tenaces x) )

**Camille76260** : Merci ! oui en effet, très Brittana. Comme je le dit plus haut, c'est l'habitude ^^

**Doupi** : Ouaaaaah , une review de ma Beta, c'est ti pas la classe sa :D ! mouahaha. C'est vrai que tu es légèrement privilégiée sur ce coup, mais sa j'y peux rien pour les autres :P  
Encore merci pour ton aide !

**Heyaland** : T'a bien raison ! On va noyer le baleineau ! (va falloir s'y mettre à plusieurs !)

**LetInLove** : C'est fou sa, tout le monde voit bien Britt' sortir de l'eau mdrr. Ahhh Jcap, toute une histoire )

Bon, normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde et rattraper mon retard sur le chapitre précédent. Si jamais j'ai oublié quelqu'un, MP !

Enjoy !

Merci à **Doupi**, encore et toujours.

...

**POV Quinn**** : **

J'aperçois au loin Santana chuchoter des choses à l'oreille de Brittany. Et vous savez quoi ? Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle lui a dit, vu le sourire pervers qu'affichait à ce moment-même mon hispanique de meilleure amie.

Et je ne suis apparemment pas la seule à avoir remarqué leur petit manège. Puck avait la bouche grande ouverte et semblait transpirer à grosses gouttes. Et je ne voulais VRAIMENT pas entendre ce à quoi il pensait LUI. Il est pire que San et Britt réunies . . .  
Mais quand je le vois sur le point de suivre les filles vers notre bungalow, je décidai, encore une fois, de leur sauver la mise.

« Bon, les losers ! On va la visiter cette vallée ou quoi ?, _lançai-je avec ironie_»

Des grognements offusqués me répondirent, et un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur mon visage.

Je suis la reine, personne ne l'ouvre avec moi !

Le Glee Club commençait à se diriger vers la forêt, quand je vis Puck qui n'avait apparemment pas renoncé à son projet initial (à savoir rejoindre Britt et San pour les espionner ou même pire, se joindre à elles). Après tout, je ne suis pas dupe. Je vois bien les regards que lance Santana à sa meilleure amie, je vois bien ses mains qui effleurent ses cuisses par « inadvertance », je vois bien le regard brillant que lui renvoie cette dernière quand elle s'en aperçoit.

Je suis au courant pour leur amitié spéciale, mais je ne dis rien. Car je sais que cela bouleverserait tout, j'attends seulement que ma bouillante latina décide de se jeter à l'eau et avoue tout à Britt. C'était drôle au bord de la rivière, elle a l'air tellement calme en sa compagnie ! Un genre de yorkshire à côté d'un bon saint Bernard. Genre petit et excité face au grand et placide. Le parfait équilibre, Brittana quoi. Enfin bref, jedevais rappeler Puck à l'ordre.

**« - **Eh Pucky ! Ramène ta crête. T'as voulu faire ton robin des bois, non ? Alors viens-nous montrer ton si grand talent reconnu dans tout Loserland !_ »_

Le garçon à la crête se tourne vers moi, les yeux brillants de frustration mais aussi d'orgueil. Il lève la tête d'un air fier et emboite le pas au groupe. Je souris devant sa réaction et je sors mon téléphone pour envoyer un message.

A : **_Satan_**

**Je te sauve la mise pour cette fois San. T'as une heure. A toute !**

Me mettant en route pour rejoindre le groupe, j'aperçus Will Schuester en grande conversation avec Sam sur une variété d'arbre de la région. Pour une fois qu'il s'intéressaità autre chose que ses films ! Dieu merci, cette idée de camping n'était pas aussi déplorable. Une voix me tira de mon monologue en me faisant sursauter.

**«** Bien joué Quinn**,** _me lança Rachel d'un air gêné_**_._**

**-**Je…euh merci ! Bien joué pour quoi ? _Lui répondis-je, les sourcils froncés_**_._**

-Pour Brittany et Santana. Tu les as couvertes, c'est gentil de ta part, lança_-t-elle en rougissant._

-Couvertes pour quoi ? _Dis-je en feignant la surprise._

-Oh Quinn, je t'en prie. Je ne suis pas aveugle… _dit-elle en rigolant, sa gêne disparaissant comme par magie._

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_, lui__lançai-je d'un air malicieux avec un sourire en coin. »_

Elle me fit un clin d'œil d'un air entendu et marcha à mes côtés en se taisant, dieu merci.

« - Qui aurait cru qu'on aurait une conversation civilisée un jour hein_ ? __dit-elle pour briser le silence_

- Surement pas moi Berry ! _Lançai-je avec défi_. »

Je regrettai instantanément mes paroles. Je vis l'éclair de douleur passer dans les yeux de Rachel, immédiatement changé en un regard provocateur, à mon grand étonnement.

« -Faut croire que tu commences à m'apprécier, chère leader…

-T'apprécier ? Faut pas rêver …. _Répondis-je, joueuse et stupéfaite par son aplomb._

-Tu as la langue plus déliée quand tu es derrière un écran Quinn, tu sais ? _ajouta-t-elle, avant de murmurer à voix basse :_ nos conversations me manquent… »

J'avais tellement cru mal entendre que j'arrêtai de marcher. Mais le pas vif qu'employait Rachel pour s'éloigner de moi me confirma dans mes soupçons : elle l'avait bien dit. Je manquais à Rachel Berry. Je manquais à quelqu'un. Cette sensation m'était inconnue, et bizarrement agréable. C'était la première fois que l'on me disait que je comptais pour une personne. Car oui, je compte pour elle n'est ce pas ? Sinon elle ne m'aurait pas dit que nos conversations lui manquaient… Ok Quinn, prise de conscience : Rachel t'a touchée. Cela fait deux fois.

Une vibration dans ma poche me tira de mes pensées.

**De : Satan**

**Tu gères Fabray. Thx. Une heure c'est largement suffisant mouhaha. Je te laisse, Britt est à la douche. Et non, je compte pas attendre qu'elle finisse. XoXo **

Irrécupérables.

**…..**

**POV Rachel**** : **

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend. Pourquoi j'ai répondu à Quinn de cette manière ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait ma diva blessée ?

Du genre : « _Je ne __pensais__ pas que tu oserais à nouveau m'appeler comme cela Quinn… j'imaginais que notre relation était à présent basée sur la confiance et le respect mutuel que nous éprouvons l'une envers l'autre. Je __pensais__ que depuis la dernière fois, tu avais retenu la l…_ »

**POV Santana**** :**

Rangeant mon téléphone, je remercie Quinn intérieurement de me couvrir. Elle vient de m'éviter de nombreuses explications et une chance potentielle de nous faire surprendre. Quoi que, actuellement, il n'y aurait rien à surprendre car Brittany, après m'avoir chauffé en dansant comme elle l'a fait, avait prétexté vouloir prendre une douche…. Monde cruel.

Je soupire en m'allongeant sur le lit. Puis, je réponds à Quinn, et sous une pulsion incontrôlée, je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, entrant directement dans la cabine sous l'air ahuri de Brittany.

« San, mais qu'est ce que tu… »

Je ne la laisse pas finir et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes avec force. Elle gémit sous ce brusque contact et colle son corps nu au mien. Ne voulant pas perdre une seconde et marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemble à « _j'pouvais pas attendre_ », j'entoure son corps de mes bras tandis qu'elle tente à grand peine de trouver le chemin jusqu'à la porte de la douche, ses mains tâtonnant sur les parois transparentes. Reculant sous sa pression, je la sens glisser ses mains mouillées sous mon haut, et décolle ses lèvres des miennes pour le retirer. Je comble aussitôt la distance qui nous sépare et l'arrête net quand elle tente de me pousser hors de la douche. Je sens son interrogation à travers la façon qu'elle à de m'embrasser, et je m'empresse de lui chuchoter d'une voix rauque :

« La douche Britt, _dis-je en l'embrassant de plus belle_

Quoi …la douche… qu'est ce qu'elle à… la douche ? _Parvient-elle à articuler sous l'assaut de mes lèvres_

On… l'a pas fait… ici ! _Parvins-je à susurrer tant bien que mal_ »

Elle sourit sauvagement à cette révélation, et dans les minutes qui suivirent (un passé), mon short, mon string et mon soutien gorge volèrent dans la pièce. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux trempés et la plaque encore un peu plus contre moi. Lorsque ses mains glissent jusqu'au bas de mon dos, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de plaisir, faisant écho au sien lorsque mes mains glissent vers le bas à leur tour. L'eau ruisselant sur son corps me provoque des frissons à la limite du soutenable, et quand je la sens me plaquer à son tour contre la paroi de la douche, prenant le contrôle, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir bruyamment. Contente de son effet, Britt quitte mes lèvres pour plaquer les siennes dans mon cou, et fait glisser lentement ses mains le long de mon ventre. Je crains de fortement apprécier ce qui va suivre . . .

**POV Rachel** :

**[…] ****_qu'après toutes ces années de conflit, nous étions enfin arrivées à trouver un équilibre entre nous qui me permettait de ne pas craindre de recevoir des slushies glacés dans la figure, ou une quelconque remarque cinglante qui m'aurait fait pleurer pendant des heures. Je pensais, Quinn, que je pouvais te faire confiance et que tu aurais enfin compris que je m'appelle Rachel. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas ? Très bien, laisse moi te dire ce … »_**

**POV Quinn**** :**

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche sous la chaleur écrasante du mois de Juillet, nous arrivons enfin sur ce qui ressemble à une clairière aménagée. Des tables de pique nique sont installées, ainsi qu'une aire de jeux pour enfants, le tout disposé autour d'un lac artificiel.

Je tourne la tête vers Mercedes, Sam, Kurt et Finn qui se précipitent vers l'aire de jeux. Je parviens tout juste à retenir mon sourire devant cette image. Je pense que si je ne devais pas tenir toute cette image de reine des Glaces en permanence sur moi, je les aurais rejoints depuis un moment. Rachel s'est assise sur un banc, souriant devant la scène qui s'offre à elle, mais le regard dans le vide, comme si elle était en pleine réflexion. Fronçant les sourcils, je me dirige malgré moi vers elle, mais je suis arrêtée dans mon élan par le bras de Puck, qui me retient avec un sourire goguenard.

« Si tu tiens un tant soi peu à ta vie Puckerman, dégage tes sales pattes de mon bras, _sifflai-je_

-Oh oh, du calme Fabray, _répondit Puck en souriant de plus belle_. Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il y a une aire de tir à l'arc derrière le lac.

Devant mon air surpris, il s'empresse d'ajouter

-Et tu as sous entendu que je suis un mythomane. Alors viens avec moi, et je te prouve que je suis bel et bien doué dans ce sport. Bien que je sois déjà champion de sports de chambre, mais ça… c'est reconnu depuis des lustres »

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant sa dernière remarque et prends le temps de réfléchir rapidement. Après tout, l'hypothèse de le voir se ridiculiser devant moi est trop tentante.

« Ok, _dis-je en haussant les épaules et en me dirigeant vers l'aire de tir, un Puck ravi sur mes talons _».

...

Et voilà ! Alors déjà, je m'excuse pour le fait qu'il soit si court. Mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux, et je préférais vous poster un petit bout !

Vous l'aurez compris, dans le prochain chapitre, c'est tir à l'arc !  
(Moi, fan de Hunger Games ? FOUTAISES ! (raaaaaaaaaaaa *_*)

Désolée pour passer du présent au passé aussi. Ma bêta m'a prévenue que je faisais cela mais j'ai pas eu le temps de corriger, sinon vous auriez pas eu le chapitre :)

**Part 2**

**POV Rachel : **

[…] _en arrivant à cette conclusion, je te prie de me laisser tranquille. Je n'ai rien à faire avec une hypocrite comme toi_. »

Ca, c'est la version officielle de ce que j'aurai dit en temps normal. De ce que Rachel Berry la diva aurai balancé à Quinn, en faisant une sortie dramatique digne de ce nom.

Seulement voilà, face à Quinn, je suis faible. Je lui passe tout. Et ça, c'est vraiment bizarre.  
Je ne passe rien à Finn, car Finn me passe tout. Je suis la star montante, il est le bon garçon qui me suivra jusqu'au bout du monde. Voilà où en est notre relation aujourd'hui.

Je n'ai, malheureusement, plus de sentiments pour lui. Je pensais qu'il était mon premier amour, celui avec qui j'aurais fondé une famille, avec qui je me serais épanouie, avec qui j'aurai pu réaliser mes rêves. Mais Finn n'est pas cet homme_-_là. Il n'a pas d'ambitions, il est maladroit, et même si je l'ai aimé du plus profond de mon être, il m'agace au plus haut point.

Je n'ose pas lui dire que tout est fini, et il ne semble pas comprendre quand je refuse de l'embrasser, quand je me décale lorsqu'il est trop proche. Après tout qu'est ce que j'espérais ? Finn est très gentil, mais ce n'est pas une flèche. Je pense que même Brittany a plus de jugeote.

Ok Rachel, remercie Dieu que tes pensées ne peuvent pas être entendues, sinon j'aurai du courir pour échapper à une mort certaine. Du genre Santana avec une épée qui m'aurait tranché la gorge et découpée en petits morceaux, avant de le donner à des lions affamés…

Secouant la tête à cette image, je contemple les grands enfants qui se tiennent à quelques mètres de moi. Finn, Sam et Mercedes sont sur les balançoires, essayant d'aller le plus haut possible. Mike et Tina se balancent sur un cheval à bascule, tendrement enlacés. Sugar, Kurt et Blaine sont sur le tourniquet, riant à gorge déployée devant la vitesse grisante qui s'offrait à eux, et Artie s'amuse à prendre des photos de tout le monde, tout en discutant avec Mr Shuester.

Dans la seconde qui suivit cette inspection, je remarquai l'absence de Quinn, ce qui m'étonna.

Elle se dirigeait vers l'autre côté du lac, en compagnie de Puck qui avait un large sourire affiché sur son visage. Instantanément, je sentis une angoisse sourde m'envahir. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation, Quinn été tombée enceinte. Et vu la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à se sortir de cette période, je ne peux pas la laisser faire deux fois la même erreur.

Ignorant mes interrogations suite à mon intérêt un peu trop prononcé pour la cheerleader et ses problèmes personnels, je me lève et les suis de loin, leur laissant quelques mètres d'avance. Ce que je vois lorsque j'arrive me laisse impressionnée.

**POV Puck** :

Vengeance. J'allais enfin pouvoir montrer à Quinn qui c'est l'patron, non mais oh ! A peine arrivé, je me dirige vers un buisson, et en sors un magnifique arc de compétition.

( . )

Cadeau pour mes 18 ans, cet arc représente beaucoup pour moi. La liberté, la reconnaissance, et la paix intérieure. J'vous vois d'ici vous foutre de ma gueule, mais j'vous assure que c'est vrai.

**POV : Extérieur : **

Le saisissant et encochant une flèche, Puck ramène sa main gauche près de son menton, tendant la corde en avançant sa main droite. Il ferme un œil, et d'un geste rapide libère la flèche, qui se fiche à quelques centimètres du centre. Il regarde Quinn d'un air victorieux, et au lieu de voir l'expression de totale incrédulité à laquelle il s'attendait, la cheerleader affiche une mine ironique.

« J'peux savoir c'qui t'amuses Fabray ? Ça t'suffit pas ? _lance Puck, vexé _

-Si si, _répondit Quinn en retenant de rire_. Mais permet-moi de te dire que tu n'as pas atteint exactement le milieu, _dit-elle en s'approchant de Puck_

-Et alors ? _S'énerva-t-il,_ je suis dans le cercle du milieu ! A quelques centimètres du parfait centre, tu veux quoi de plus ?

-Donne-moi ça, _lance Quinn en tendant la main_ »

Puck rit, mais devant l'air obstiné et hautain de la belle blonde, lui tend son arc.

C'est à ce moment là que Rachel se rapproche un peu, restant toujours dans l'ombre. La prestation de Puck l'avait impressionnée, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il puisse être suffisamment calme pour faire ce genre de sport.

Mais lorsque Quinn exigea l'arc, elle fut surprise puis curieuse. S'appuyant contre un arbre, elle suit la scène de loin.

La cheerleader place le carquois dans son dos, remonte ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et part examiner la cible, en retirant la flèche de Puck, qui s'était assis sur une pierre, attendant impatiemment la suite.

Elle revint vers l'endroit d'où avait tiré Puck, et à partir de là, fit six pas qui l'éloignèrent encore plus de la cible. Jugeant la distance suffisante, elle se tourna face à cette dernière.

Tendant le bras droit vers son dos, elle saisit une flèche, qu'elle plaça sur le cran d'arrêt. Bandant son arc en inspirant, elle ferma l'œil gauche. Elle bloqua sa respiration et lâcha la corde qui libéra la flèche en se plantant sur la cible d'un bruit mat.

Rachel ouvrit de grands yeux : la flèche était au centre. Parfaitement au centre.

…

Okééé me frappez pas ! Deuxième partie un peu courte j'avoue... désolé :$

Euh... bientôt la suite :D ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, déjà, je suis DESOLEE. Vraiment. Je déteste quand les auteurs tardent à mettre la suite, et là pour le coup je fais pas mieux...  
J'en profite pour vous annoncer que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Je publierai un épilogue rapidement, il est déjà tapé.  
Pourquoi je l'arrête maintenant ? Car cette fiction tourne en rond, elle est brouillon. Je n'aime pas ça. J'en ai déjà des toutes prêtes, que je vais d'ailleurs publier.  
Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont suivis sur cette fiction, où qui me suivent tout court !

...

« Kurt, faut qu'on parle »

La voix de Rachel est posée, calme, mais son regard est tout autre. Il est totalement paniqué, et c'est ce qui convainc Kurt de quitter les bras de Blaine, et de la suivre à l'intérieur du bungalow.

La soirée se passait calmement, le Glee club réunit autour d'un feu de camp, savourant leur dernière soirée de ces quatre jours mouvementés. Une brise tiède balayait les visages fatigués, et une atmosphère de quiétude flottait dans l'air.

Un œil avisé pourrait pourtant surprendre les nuances qu'offrait cette scène. Finn, complètement anéanti de sa rupture avec Rachel, se laissait minablement choir contre Sugar, qui semblait ravie de sa position. Sam jouait un air de guitare à Mercedes, les yeux brillants d'amour. Artie regardait avec amertume Brittany, qui serrait doucement Santana dans ses bras, allongée entre ses jambes. Mike et Tina faisaient fondre des chamallows au-dessus du feu, leur complicité s'étant renforcée si cela était possible. Blaine semblait soucieux quant au départ de son copain, et enfin Quinn.

Qui paniquait complètement lorsqu'elle vit Rachel s'éloigner avec Kurt.

La belle blonde ne savait pas quoi penser du geste de la diva, et un espoir qu'elle pensait avoir a jamais éteint se remit à battre en elle. Si Rachel voulait voir Kurt, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Si elle n'allait pas bien, ce n'était pas la faute de sa rupture avec Finn, car elle prenait ça comme un soulagement, elle le lui avait dit.

Donc, si Rachel Berry demandait à discuter avec Kurt Hummel, c'est parce qu'elle doutait. Quinn en était persuadée.

Et pourtant, elle-même ne savait pas quoi dire ou penser du fait que Rachel pourrait potentiellement la choisir.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_« Quinn… Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? »_

_Ces quelques mots me figèrent. Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre, nous aurions cette discussion. Depuis l'adoption de Beth, beaucoup de choses ont été enfouies. Il était temps de les faire sortir._

_« Oui. Viens »_

_Je l'entrainai un peu plus loin que là où le Glee Club s'était rassemblé pour travailler les chansons. Et son regard me figea lorsque nous nous furent assises l'une en face de l'autre. La peur que j'y lisais me donnait de désagréables frissons._

_« Bon. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer Quinn. Mais je vais essayer d'être sincère, parce que je t'apprécie et… parce que je ne veux pas perdre le semblant d'amitié que l'on a actuellement. Même si, en prenant le risque de te parler, je prends le risque de tout perdre, je me dois de le faire tu comprends ? »_

_Je me contentai d'hocher la tête, trop peureuse de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer._

_« Je pense que, toi et moi, on a un problème d'attraction. »_

_La phrase aurait dû me révolter. Me dégouter. Me laisser totalement choquée. Et pourtant, un fin sourire joua sur mes lèvres. Et je sus à cet instant que tout allait être dit._

_« Développe »_

_Rachel s'humidifia les lèvres, penchant la tête sur le côté pour inspirer. Et je ne pus détacher mes yeux de ce spectacle._

_« Je pense que pendant toutes ces années, tu m'as insulté, humilié, marché totalement dessus car tu ne parvenais pas à gérer ce que tu ressentais. Je pense qu'à chaque slushie tu te forçais, qu'à chaque surnom tu grimaçais au fond de toi car cette Ice Queen, ce n'est pas vraiment toi. »_

_La tirade de Rachel me percuta comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui me coupa momentanément le souffle. Qu'elle ait pu deviner avec autant de facilité ce que je m'évertuais à cacher me rendait folle. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me calmer sous le regard inquiet et gêné de Rachel. Voyant que je ne me décidai pas à lui répondre, elle continua _

_« Je… tu sais, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre. J'ai eu du mal à trouver cette petite étincelle de regret que je pouvais voir dans tes yeux parfois. J'ai eu du mal à me convaincre que cette fille froide et manipulatrice, ce n'est pas toi en réalité. Mais j'ai compris Quinn. J'ai vu à quel point tu fusillais Finn du regard. Comment tu te plaçais instinctivement entre lui et moi, sans que tu ne fasses exprès. Et j'ai commencé à changer, moi aussi. »_

_J'haussai un sourcil, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle en avait trop dit pour s'arrêter, et après un instant d'hésitation, elle continua._

_« Ton… enfin toi. Quand tu passes dans les couloirs, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te suivre du regard. Quand tu t'entraines, j'ai peur que tu te blesses. Quand tu me parles le soir sur l'ordinateur, je ne veux pas partir, pour ne pas affronter la réalité. Cette réalité qui fait qu'on est loin et pourtant proches. Loin physiquement mais proches à l'intérieur de nous-mêmes._

_Tu me suis ? »_

_Les yeux suppliants qu'elle tourne vers moi ont raison de mes dernières barrières. A quoi bon lutter contre la personne qui vous a le mieux compris de toute votre misérable existence ?_

_« Plus que jamais »_

_Ma réponse l'étonne mais un sourire soulagé s'affiche sur son visage. J'hésite avant de parler, mais son air anxieux me conforte dans ce choix._

_« Je te suis. Tout ce que tu dis… je pense que c'est vrai. C'est vrai mais c'est tellement dur à accepter. Tout ce que je t'ai fait subir… tu ne le méritais pas Rachel. Personne ne le mérite._

_A chaque slushie, mon cœur souffrait de te voir si impuissante, si fragile. J'aurai aimé te serrer dans mes bras, mais je t'insultais. J'aurais voulu te sourire, je te bousculai… tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour…c'était pour oublier. Oublier que tu me semblais si attirante et misérable à la fois. Que ton odeur me donnait des frissons mais me révoltait en même temps. J'essayai de tout enfouir, de tout nier… mais ce n'est plus possible. »_

_Elle sembla bouleversée par mes révélations. Je sus que tout allait changer à présent. Elle avait les yeux clos, une expression soulagée sur le visage._

_« Rachel ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »_

_« Eh bien Quinn, au vu de notre conversation, il va être dur de faire comme si de rien n'était »_

_J'acquiesce et elle continue_

_« Je vais en discuter avec Kurt. Il pourra m'expliquer certaines choses je pense… »_

_Par « certaines choses », elle entendait surement par-là : demander à mon meilleur ami gay pourquoi je me retrouve à avoir des pulsions pour une amie fille. Cette pensée me fait rougir en écho de Rachel, qui tente de dissimuler sa gêne._

POV Ext

Kurt se fit littéralement trainer dans un bungalow, et il avait du mal à se dire qu'i peine quelques secondes, il était confortablement installé dans les bras de son petit-ami. Il songeait sincèrement à se plaindre lorsqu'il daigna enfin croiser le regard chocolat de sa meilleure amie. Regard qui, d'ordinaire, était empli de certitude et d'orgueil. Et qui ressemblait actuellement à de la panique mélangée à de l'inquiétude. Il fronça brusquement les sourcils.

« Il y a un problème Rachel ? »

_**POV KURT**_

Et elle m'expliqua la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Quinn plus tôt dans la journée. Ma mâchoire aurait pu se décrocher tellement que son récit est … criant de vérité. Elle m'expose ses craintes, ses doutes, ses envies. Et au bout d'une heure qui me parut une éternité, Rachel avait pris sa décision. Que je ne pouvais qu'approuver.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**Quelques temps plus tard **_

« Berry ?! Sérieusement Q ?!

"…"

"Mais … elle est trop moche cette fille ! "

Au moment où Quinn allait répondre, les yeux emplis de haine et avec une réplique typiquement Fabray-ique, un sifflement appréciateur se fit entendre dans le couloir. Suivi presque aussitôt d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Santana se retourna et vit Rachel remonter l'allée, vêtue d'une robe noire bustier qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, une main posée sur sa hanche, l'autre se balançant au rythme de ses pas. La latina n'en cru pas ses yeux. Rachel était… sexy. Oui, le hobbit était, à cet instant là, une fille vraiment, vraiment sexy.

Les garçons se donnaient des coups de coude en souriant bêtement et en désignant la diva. Lorsqu'elle fût à quelques mètres des deux cheerleaders, un sourire empli d'assurance vint s'afficher sur son visage. Elle remonta un peu plus le menton, toisant les filles d'un air mutin, et de sa main libre replaça ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle fit un clin d'œil aguicheur à Santana et lança un regard déstabilisant et lourd de sens à Quinn. Empli de beaucoup trop de sous-entendus au goût de la blonde : de l'assurance, du défi et un désir non dissimulé. Elle continua son chemin sans s'arrêter, ignorant la bouche grande ouverte de Santana et la lèvre que se mordait avec violence Quinn pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Lorsque la petite brune disparut au bout du couloir, Quinn secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, et se tourna vers Santana. Laquelle était figée dans une expression d'incrédulité et d'incompréhension totale.

« -Tu disais San' ?

- Je disais que Berry est _very, very, very HOT_ ! _Lança la latina qui n'en revenait toujours pas_ »

Quinn approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Si elle n'était pas déjà follement amoureuse de Rachel, elle serait tombée amoureuse une seconde fois. Cette fille la mettait vraiment dans tous ses états.

Et cela faisait une semaine jour pour jour qu'elles étaient ensemble.

...

J'espère ne pas avoir trop baclé la fin... si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée !  
A très bientôt sur de nouvelles histoires,

Ellanayaholic®

...

PS : Vous pouvez considérer _Futures mamans_ comme la suite de cette histoire.


End file.
